


Pad Thai

by coffeeandfeathers



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Forgive Me, Gen, Oneshot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Tickling, Weight Gain, my small children, ravi is self conscious, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandfeathers/pseuds/coffeeandfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi forgets that Liv can't eat and keeps ordering for two. It starts to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pad Thai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veinsfullofpoeticalstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=veinsfullofpoeticalstuff).



Ravi kept ordering for two. Liv wasn’t exactly sure if he forgot she couldn’t eat or if he was just trying to be polite, but either way their late nights in the lab were ending increasingly with her boss wolfing down enough pizza or Thai or Morrocan takeout for the both of them. Sure, Liv could pick at it a little, maybe mix her latest batch of brains in with rice or noodles, but there was no way she could eat an entire order of butter chicken without two and a half bottles of hot sauce. It wasn’t worth it, anyway. The only way to fill her up was with whatever car accident victim happened to land in the morgue. The rest was just flavorless background noise.

And still Ravi ordered twice as much food as he could possibly eat on the off chance that she would want some. It was sweet, for sure, but Liv couldn’t help noticing that the glut of takeout was having an effect on him. Whenever she was in a room with someone living, she became hyperaware of their heartbeat, their breathing, the way the warmth of their body displaced the air around it. Ravi had always been warm, his heart ticking away under his sweaters and button downs, but now there was a second center of heat. Liv could feel it as he passed her, when he sat down next to her during breaks and laughed at the shitty effects of whatever zombie movie they were currently watching. She could feel it while he moved chopsticks from Styrofoam container to mouth, when he sat back after eating and slipped two fingers under his belt.

The heat was coming from his stomach. It was unmistakable, like someone lit a candle behind his belly button and the whole of his abdomen emanated warmth. Liv noticed the shift in the air around him, how things seemed cozier when he danced around her, blue gloves slick with viscera. In the chill of the morgue, surrounded by corpses and his barely alive assistant, Ravi glowed. That was, until he noticed.

“Liv?” She’d been bent over her Ramen and medulla for twenty minutes, listening to Ravi quietly slurp down a mountain of Pad Thai, when he said her name.

“Mm?” Liv finished the bite she’d been chewing and looked up to find him sprawled on the couch, the now empty container on the floor next to him. “You okay?”

Ravi opened his mouth to respond, then burped. “‘Scuse me.” His hands hovered around his middle, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

Ravi tried to sit up, thought better of it, and rolled onto his side before leaning against the back of the couch with a groan. “I want you to be honest with me.”

“What is it?”

“Do you think I’ve gotten fat?”

Liv glanced at Ravi’s stomach, bloated from more Thai than one person could reasonably put away. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I mean…” his hands toyed nervously with the shirttails poking out from under his sweater, rolling the edges until they curled. “Look at me.”

“You just ate enough Pad Thai to feed a small municipality. It’s normal for you to be a little bloated.”

“No, I mean… I couldn’t do up my trousers this morning. And that was before I’d eaten. Some of my shirts are too small to button now. I thought they were just shrinking in the dryer but…” he palmed at his belly, avoiding her eyes. “I dunno why I asked. Forget it.”

“Well it’s obviously bothering you.” Liv leaned forward, elbows on her knees. “Did someone say something?”

“Uh… Major did. Just off-handedly. He didn’t mean anything by it, but…” Ravi’s hand migrated to the underside of his belly, rubbing absently. “I feel like I’ve gotten bigger. I was always kind of a chubby kid but I lost the weight in high school and kept it off until… now. Major asked if I’d accidentally grabbed his trousers from the wash. I guess they looked pretty tight on me.”

“Does that bother you?”

“That I’ve been gaining weight? A little, yeah. I just don’t have much time to exercise and… I like food, okay? I like to eat.”

“Trust me, I understand. I practically live vicariously through you every time you get Italian.”

“Really?” Ravi sat up a little straighter, then covered his mouth as a hiccup rolled up from his belly. “That must be disgusting for you.”

“Ravi, I’m literally eating human organs. My breath will smell like decomp for the rest of eternity. Nothing you eat is going to gross me out. Besides, it’s nice to know that one of us can actually enjoy eating.”

“I think I’ve gone past enjoyment.” Ravi leaned back against the sofa and let out a groan. “That was way too much. But I hate seeing things go to waste.”

“You could have just saved it, you know.”

“It’s never as good the second day. Besides, I figured you might want some.”

“I never want any, Ravi. I can’t taste it.”

“You’ve got hot sauce.”

“I’ve also got a steaming cup of brains right here. You don’t have to keep ordering so much, especially if you’re concerned about gaining weight.”

Ravi shrugged, his face heating. “You’re right, as usual. God, I must look ridiculous.”

Liv shook her head. “Not at all.”

“You don’t think so?”

“No. It suits you, I think.”

Ravi flopped back onto the couch with a groan. “Well, I feel like a beached whale.”

“It’s only a few pounds, come on.” Liv leaned over and poked him in the side. “You’re still a hot doctor.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You and Major and Peyton all look like supermodels.”

“Supermodels are overrated. You’re smart and hilarious. C’mon, don’t pout.” She poked him again and he curled up like a pillbug on the couch.

“Don’t…” he moaned around a hiccup.

“What, are you ticklish?”

“If I say no, will you believe me?”

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Liv ran her fingers up his sides and Ravi squirmed away.

“Nooo, Liv. Don’t make me beg.”

“Okay, okay. You know, you’ve still got a container of rice over here.”

“Please tell me you want it.”

“Nope.”

Ravi hauled himself into a sitting position and sighed. “In my first attempt at losing weight, I will stop eating before I literally explode.”

Liv smiled, took another bite of Ramen. “That’s a start.”


End file.
